Slow Burn
by Bunny1
Summary: This is a crossover between "That 70s Show" and "Burn Notice", so it is an Alternate Universe in which Jackie has a great Dad Sam Axe but still has the same Mom Pamela , taking place in season two of That 70s Show. Jackie and Hyde pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie's eyes widened as she saw Kelso and Laurie kissing.

"Omigod..." she murmured.

"Jackie..." Kelso said, shocked.

But, Laurie was sitting there, grinning evilly.

Jackie ran out, putting her car into gear before he could get out to her, nearly running over his foot as she sped off.

"Damnit! _Wait!_" Kelso yelled after her.

Hyde looked at him from the basketball goal, where he was playing a game with Eric, Fez and Donna. "What happened?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"She walked in on me and Laurie kissing... but I was breaking up with her! Laurie, I mean..." Kelso pouted.

"Yeah, because that's gonna matter to Jackie, who you stole her virginity only to cheat on her." Hyde said sarcastically.

"Well... it _should_!" Kelso blurted, like a little kid about to have a tantrum.

Donna walked over and punched him in the shoulder, _hard_. "Dillhole!"

"... ow!"

"Men suck! All men suck!" Donna yelled, stomping off to her house.

Eric frowned at Kelso. "That's great, man. Your idiocy is once again costing me lovin'! And I need my lovin'!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Yes, because this situation is about_you_."

Eric looked at him, confused.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see Leo, get me some film." he said, walking off.

And, all three boys followed...

Meanwhile, Jackie pulled her car in a herky-jerky motion into the vacant lot in front of Micheal Westen's apartment. Three cars were there: A beautiful silver Cadillac, a mint-condition kick-ass restored Charger and a muddy jeep. Tears flooding her eyes, she raced up the stairs and bounded into the apartment, which was mostly empty of furniture.

"Mikey", as her father called him, was a minimalist- which meant he had as few material possessions as he could possibly manage. Fiona was slowly breaking him down, though. When she got in, two men in suits were there with the three she was expecting to see.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm interrupting..." she said tearfully. "I'll come back..."

Fiona, Micheal and Sam exchanged concerned looks, and Sam hopped up immediately.

"These suits were just leavin'," Sam said, rushing to his daughter, a slightly helpless look on his face. "What's wrong, Kitten?" he asked softly, enveloping her into his big strong arms.

For a moment, she just returned the embrace, sobbing against his chest as he stroked her soft curly hair. Meanwhile, Micheal quietly showed the interlopers the door. Fiona leaned over them.

"Jackie... come on, something happened... You're freaking us out here, kiddo." she said, trying to sound less concerned than she truly was.

In the four years since Micheal had returned to his hometown, and the three of them had been together, Jackie had begun to feel like her baby sister...

"Men... suck!" she managed to sob out.

"Oh... honey, it was that stupid boy, wasn't it?" Fiona sighed.

Jackie nodded, allowing Fiona to move her from Sam's arms to her own, and lay her head on Fiona's shoulder. "He... he..."

"He _what_?" Sam demanded, his voice rising.

Jackie winced, realizing she hadn't admitted that they were sleeping together yet, even though they had been for about four months... But she took a deep breath.

"That bastard tricked me into sleeping with him by getting arrested and all the while he was cheating on me with Eric's whore sister!" she blurted in one breath.

Her hand flew to her mouth, and her father just walked out of the door. Her head dropped to Fiona's shoulder.

"Oh, Fi... what have I done? Daddy will never want to look at me again..."

"You shush now... your father _adores_ you..." She soothed. "He probably just went to kill the boy." she said nonchalantly.

Jackie's eyes widened.

"I should go check on that..." Micheal said, dashing out the door to catch Sam...

By the time Micheal caught up to Sam, he was pulling into the dirt driveway of the Kelsos.

"Sam..." Micheal said warningly, hopping out of the car.

"Don't start with me, Mike; I'm just gonna talk to him."

"Bull," Micheal said bluntly. "Besides, you know he didn't 'trick' her; she _let_him."

"She's innocent," Sam insisted. "Naive. Besides, that aside, he still took her innocence and betrayed her trust- made my baby cry. Now_he's_ gonna cry."

Micheal held up his hands. "Fair enough... I'm just here to make sure you don't do something you'll regret."

Sam gave his best friend a withering look, and Micheal smirked. "Okay, not so much 'regret' as loose your government pension over."

Sam sat down on the porch in a rusty chair. "Don't worry, Mikey; you wanna stay here to play good cop, though, that's fine..."

Micheal looked around. The house seemed out of place for the suburb it was in. It looked like it belonged in some sort of ghetto, with it's torn screen door, dilapidated state, car parts and various junk strewn over the muddy yard that nothing but weeds had been able to grow in for years. From inside, the sounds of loud television and raucous children and many dogs filled the outside air, but no one came outside to take any notice of them.

Finally, Kelso came loping up alone after about an hour of sitting and waiting in tense silence. He looked at Sam through bleary eyes.

"Mr. Axe?" he asked unsurely.

Sam hopped up very fast and grabbed him by the back of the neck. He wrinkled his nose. "You're high as a kite..." he announced.

The smell of pot and beer was coming off of Kelso in waves, and even if it hadn't been, his wavery steps and confused eyes would've been enough of a clue...

"Well... Jackie dumped me, I had to do something!" he blurted.

Sam shook him roughly. "She caught you with another girl, you idiot!"

"Well, in my defense, that wasn't supposed to happen... I was breaking up with Laurie because I felt _bad_-"

"You felt bad?" Sam echoed incredulously. "You felt _bad_?"

Kelso's eyes widened, realizing his mistake.

"Did you get my daughter to try your drugs?" he demanded.

"No! I swear, never! She wasn't into that..."

"Get in the car." Sam said, shoving him towards the Cadillac...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jackie woke up with a headache and a sick stomach. Fiona had stayed with her most of the night until she fell asleep, and the two gorged themselves on sweets and Fiona let her have some booze, promising not to tell her parents.

"Better you try it with someone you trust, like me, than letting some boy be the first to give it to you." Fiona had told her.

Sam had not been home at two a.m. when she passed out, nor had Pamela. She wondered with a stab of worry in the pit of her stomach if they were hiding Kelso's body...

She weakly made her way to the kitchen and gave a little sigh of relief when she saw Sam making eggs.

"Daddy..." she said tearfully.

Sam sighed, making a motion for her to come under his arm and held her close. "Rough night, huh, Kitten?"

Jackie nodded. "He's a jerk!" she sniffed. "Why can't I just hate him and be over it?"

"Because it's not always that easy..." Sam sighed. "It just isn't..."

Jackie snuggled against him. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, you're gonna have some happy face bacon and eggs, and then you're going to do something fun," Sam said, leading her to the kitchen table. "Why don't you and Donna go to the mall or something?"

"Don't feel like the mall..." Jackie said, poking at her eggs glumly.

"Young lady," Sam said sternly, "You will not let that little bastard win."

Jackie looked up in shock. "Win?"

"Yes. Win. As in you're not allowed to have a life any more because he hurt you. If you do that, he wins. And it's what he'll be expecting, because men like that think they own the world. They think that because they planted t heir tiny little flag a girl is 'tagged' for the rest of her life for him to pick up and put down as he pleases. You are better than that, Jacqueline Beulah."

Jackie's eyes snapped open wide. "He thinks _that_?" she squeaked. "That bastard! Oh, I'll make him pay..." she said, stabbing at her eggs with gusto now...

* * *

Eric, Hyde and Fez walked out of the school parking lot towards the building, which seemed to have gathered a large crowd of onlookers, pointing and laughing.

"What's going on here?" Eric wondered, and then walked up, laughing.

Hyde and Fez followed, and saw Kelso, wearing a dress, duct-taped to the entrance doors. Rather than help their buddy, the three started laughing so hard they had to lean against each-other for support.

"Errriiiccc! Get me doooowwwwwn!" Kelso whined.

Still laughing, Eric elbowed Hyde and Fez. "Come on guys, we should..."

"Nah, nah, give us a minute..." Hyde smirked.

"That's not funny, Hyde! Get me down, or I'll tell everyone the secret I know about you!"

"You don't know any secrets about me, Kelso." Hyde said, shaking his head.

"I... do so..."

"Okay, name one."

"When you and Eric were five, Mrs. Foreman made you-"

"He's serious, get him down." Hyde said suddenly, pulling out his pocket knife...


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon, Jackie found herself alone with Hyde in the basement.

"I can't believe Daddy did that for me." Jackie giggled, and Hyde smirked.

"Your old man sounds kinda cool." Hyde admitted.

"He is. He's the best." Jackie nodded, and then sighed. "He figures I should just get over all this Micheal stuff... but it's hard, y'know?"

"Yeah... I'm not good with... emotional stuff... Donna's a chick..."

"Pfft. Donna's too busy imagining ways Eric's wronged her when he's actually a decent guy to her."

Hyde raised an eyebrow, surprised at Jackie's perceptiveness.

"I think Eric's a stepping stone for her until she has an 'experience' at an all woman's college." Jackie blurted, and then her hand flew to her mouth, her face covered in a hot blush.

Hyde burst out laughing. "Nice..."

Jackie shook her head. "I didn't say that... don't tell Donna I said that."

Hyde chuckled. "Okay, okay."

"You know, Steven... we should hang out."

"Wait... why?"

"Well, we are right now..."

"Yes, but-"

"See, and you're alone a lot- like me!" she chirped.

"That's not a reason to hook up, Jack-"

"I didn't suggest 'hooking up', you conceited... man you!" Jackie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just wanted to go to the mall..."

Hyde took a deep breath. "Okay."

* * *

Fiona looked around the client's house while she and Micheal were in the other room talking.

"I don't like this woman. I don't _trust _this woman." Fiona said through grit teeth.

"Someone's jealous..." Sam muttered.

"I am _not _jealous!" she snapped. "I don't _get_ jealous!"

Sam held up his hands.

"Look..." she said with a sigh. "I have instincts... instincts that are not swayed by a nice pair of ta-tas."

Sam smirked at her. "Okay, okay. We'll keep an eye on Mikey. But he's interested in _you,_ you know."

"Whatever..." Fiona huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. "I'm taking Jackie for the weekend, by the way." she announced.

"Oh? Why?" Sam asked slowly, slightly worried tone creeping into his voice.

"She needs to learn how to kick some ass. I am going to teach her some hand to hand combat. You know you've really neglected that part of her education- the child doesn't even know how to make a proper Molotov Cocktail!"

Sam rubbed his forehead. "Oh, geez..."


End file.
